


Whatever it Takes

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: A Bundle of Legacies [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Balmorra, Balmorra (Imperial), Chapter 1: Legacies of Old, Drabble, Gen, Murder For Fun, Sith Inquisitor Llonii, Slave to Sith, a peek into Llonii's mind and personality, he shouldn't have tried to blackmail her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Llonii has taken Balmorra by storm. Anything that stood in her way, be it rebel or colicoid, was immediately struck down. And yet, even after witnessing her power, that fool Bessiker thought he could order her about and withhold what was rightfully hers.
Series: A Bundle of Legacies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086140





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222829) by [angelicfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl). 



> I know, another short one. Expect most of these to be short while I cover backstory. If you guys don't know the story for these classes, then check YouTube. The chapters will get a lot longer and more detailed once the main class missions are over and they start interacting with each other in the Galaxy at large.

Sith Inquisitor Llonii: Balmorra (Imperial) 

* * *

"Stay back, Sith," Major Bessiker cried. "I said stay back and don't lay a hand on me!" Llonii smiled as she saw furious tears burning the major's eyes. "I know what you did! We had an agent in that outpost, and he reported everything! I told you, you wouldn't get your serum if you didn't help–and you killed him!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"You're nothing but a cold-blooded monster!" he snarled. "You enjoyed killing him, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"Don't do this to yourself," the Sith sighed. For being the brother and the father of Sith, he clearly didn't understand them very well.

"Please, just tell me one thing – why? Why did you have to kill him? We have holo-images of the cell. The controls were right there. You could have freed him. You would have gotten your serum. Why?!"

"Because you tried to blackmail me. You are obeying me because that is your place. I don't owe you anything for your 'help'. But that wasn't good enough for you. You just had to rush to the aid of your weak, pathetic son."

"How dare you speak of him that way?! He was a good boy!"

"Your son was a disciple of the dark side."

"He was a good boy! And I trusted you with his life!"

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you tried blackmailing me. His life was forfeit when you threatened to withhold the serum. That mistake cost your son his life."

"You evil, wretched, bloodthirsty... I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You'll never get your serum because I'll kill you!"

"And now, it seems, that mistake will cost you your life as well."

Bessiker drew his blaster and took aim, but Llonii was faster. She threw her hands out and shot lightning at the man, stunning him long enough for her to casually draw her lightsaber and stalk up to him. Khem Val stayed close by her, just behind her right shoulder. He stood ready to assist, but he hadn't bothered to draw his blade yet. It was obvious to anyone looking that the distraught man had no hope of standing against the young Sith woman.

"It's too bad, really. If you'd just kept your mouth shut, that poor fool of a son of yours might have lived. Assuming he wasn't so weak that he couldn't break himself out of that dingy little prison. Perhaps if he'd had a father that hadn't coddled him so much, he might have been strong enough to avoid capture in the first place."

"You bloodthirsty bi-" Llonii plunged her lightsaber into his chest, cutting him off for good. She gave Bessiker one last glance as his body crumpled to the ground before stowing her lightsaber and turning away. She had a serum to collect and an artifact to retrieve. Just one step closer to claiming her rightful place in the galaxy.


End file.
